Termination
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Because having a sparkling during a war is not always a good a idea.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**A/N: **I don't know where this came from, but I had to write it to get it out of my head.

**Warnings: **aborted sparkling ahead

_**Termination**_

Megatron watched impatiently the Constructions working on the prone figure of his Communications Officer. Soundwave had just collapsed in the middle of a strategic meeting without reason. Megatron was not amused in the least, and having a horde of hysterical cassettes demanding to know what was wrong was not helping.

He didn't want to dwell on the fact the he was worried too. Soundwave might be his best interface partner, but the cassette player meant nothing to him. The only reason he was here was to see if he needed to appoint a new Communications Officer or not.

…and reassure the cassette horde before they drove him insane.

"Were you aware that he'd been carrying?" Hook asked calmly while starting and energon transfusion on the unconscious mech.

"Carrying?" Megatron asked, optics staring at the mech.

"I guess that means no," the Constructicon continued as he took one last scan, "Not that it matters anymore."

"And why is that?" Megatron asked, walking forward until he was beside the berth being occupied by Soundwave.

Hook continued working, despite his leader's glare.

"He wasn't careful and in his current condition the new spark will be reabsorbed in less than a joor, my lord," Scrapper said, visor alternating between looking at Megatron and Soundwave,.

"Bring him online," the Decepticon leader ordered and the Constructions were too afraid to point out it could be worse for the cassette player's health.

Soundwave's visor flickered before settling on a pale red glow. He was still low on energy, but Megatron didn't care about that right now.

"When were you going to inform me you were carrying another sparkling, Soundwave?" Megatron asked him, tone of voice kept even and devoid of emotion.

Soundwave's slow turn of his head to look at him told him the mech must be exhausted. Megatron remained impassively waiting for his answer.

"Never," the cassette player finally whispered and Megatron ignored the surprised gasp from Scavenger.

"And why?"

"The conditions are unfavorable. Risks are too many. Too much work. Too many cassettes."

Megatron forced himself to cycle air and calm down. Soundwave had already thought about it. He never wanted sparklings in the first place. He only wanted Soundwave writhing under him and crying out his name. Megatron didn't relish the idea of getting killed because he interfaced with the wrong mech. Soundwave was his most loyal mech and Megatron had seeked him out for mutual gratification.

To be denied had angered him. He'd claimed a mech had damaged him and now he could not stop the sparkling creation programming. Soundwave's excuse seemed too farfetched to be real. Until the cassette player had sought him out to tell him he was carrying and he wished to keep them…

Them.

Before that day Megatron thought carrying triple sparks was impossible. His medics had been in an uproar. At the end of it, he had looked at the three small quadruped sparklings…

He had planned to order their deactivation. He had ended up telling Soundwave he could keep them as long as they were useful.

He had decided to never again touch Soundwave, yet there were fourteen other sparklings waiting in Soundwave's personal quarters for news on their creator. He didn't like to think about it for too long. He hated to admit he lacked self control whenever Soundwave was involved.

"You won't regret it?" Megatron asked.

And if he sounded as if he actually cared no one would dare to mention it. Besides, he did care. The last thing he wanted was to have another officer with a grudge against him. His most efficient one at that.

Soundwave merely shrugged, "Carrying dangerous for now."

Megatron merely grunted, optics settling on Hook, "How long until he is fit to start working again?"

"If he reabsorbs it on his own, one deca-cycle should be enough time to rest and monitor his spark for fluctuations. If I induce the absorption, he'll be fit to work in an orbital cycle."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Megatron barked, already walking out of the medbay. "I'll tell your cassettes you'll be as good as new in a moment."

"Action is appreciated, my lord," Soundwave said before Hook placed him on stasis lock again.

Megatron wasn't hearing him. He was already wondering how he was going to get out of Soundwave's quarters after telling the sparklings they would remain one orbital cycle alone. Specially if they get Laserbeak to ask him to stay. He could deny that bird nothing…

Megatron growled annoyed with himself, not noticing the mechs around him move out of his way in fear. At least he didn't need to replace Soundwave.

He was his most effective Decepticon, after all.


End file.
